Compilation of Poems
by egg10rru
Summary: The title says it all.
1. The Light That Did Not Waver

**The Light That Did Not Waver  
**

Wake up

The water is not deep

You've fallen into a deceptive sleep

You've drifted

The bottom is soothing

A soft dark flow that prevents your moving

A drowning moon

Renders you asunder

A constant pull that pushes you under

Heavy lids

Take in the light-ripples on your skin

Never to wake again...

...what's that?

Glimmer of bright yellow

Contrasts the drifting blue and mellow

Open your eyes

The commanding sun has risen

Remember the firm warmth and do as bidden

Forget night

Release the wavering silver-blue

And cast back to find the solid you

Sit up

Cease the cool numb

Sit up and breathe dust motes, crisp wind and warm sun.


	2. Da Capo al Fine

**Da Capo al Fine**

Loop

Race along

Back to the beginning

And keep it strong

Don't let it crack

Lest your song

Beats off track

From where it belongs

Doesn't have to last long

Just don't get it wrong

Pressure into holding on


	3. Nature

**Nature**

The tired tree

Waves goodbye to me

By fluttering its fingers

Of so many brown leaves

Then one breaks off

And flitters down to me

I catch it and look up

And see

All the rest drifting down

And ask, Does it hurt?

And over a chorus of settling sighs

I say I'll see you next year

For now rest in peace

And clutching my umber leaf

I whisper, my breath a realizing puff,

You always come back after you cease to be

This is a secret between us:

Are you Jesus?

Then I look around and spy many more trees

It's a forest of these

Here in the wilderness

God is all around me, see?


	4. Calculate

**Calculate**

I am a piecewise function

Bits and parts, pick and choose

I follow no clique or cliché

I am unique by a fraction or two

From you


	5. Canvas Walls

A/N--Intended to be read with Purging Your Life by michelerene

**Canvas Walls**

FLASH! Bright white -

Now it's a cloud

Splish, dull gray raining

On a - smear - black shroud.

Horse hair directs

The variable mood

Still I sit still

And slowly brood

As - splash - myriad colors fill the room.


	6. Kami

**Kami**

Pointed yearning

Always learning

Forced to see

What you mean to me

All this time

I had you there

Now you aren't

Anywhere

Except inside my dreams.

Forced to feel

The inner pain

Not ever able

To see you again

Missing you so

So sincerely

Wishing you

Were here so dearly

Living now in the past

Before my loved one leaves

Clinging so tightly

To precious memories

Of you.


	7. Chivalry to the Queen

**Chivalry to the Queen**

I live across the ocean of the caste

The tide is high and the current makes haste

To ensure that I only ever adore you from afar

Lace handkerchief binds fair hand to bold heart

Sweeping away on gallant beast

In hopes of returning to a resplendent feast

At times I regret and wonder at my ways

My life frittered off for a droplet of praise


	8. Inescapable Fate

**Inescapable Fate, Soulmates Theme 1**

Mirrored, opposites

Extracting, retracting

No matter how they strain away

Cannot fight the pull, the sway

Exacted, attracted

Endless, endless

Two halves to one whole

Two sides to one soul.

Soulmates.


	9. We'll Meet Again

**We'll Meet Again, Soulmates Theme 2**

Soul pairs in every shade and hue

Yours and mine are deep pale blue

Profound yet fading.

Your eyes are grey and mine are green

So no one believes our souls are blue

But I just KNOW! by looking at you.

Blue like your nails, your dress and your face

I'll meet you again in a new life, new place

Because we're soulmates.


	10. Don't Stop the Dull Knife

**Don't Stop the Dull Knife**

A/N: teared like teardrops and then teared like torn. Meant to be read out loud.

To deaden the hecticity of the emotional soul  
Moaning veins eke out a  
Pulse that weeps red  
From the teared,  
teared wrists.  
They cry out in joy, happiness, weakness, sadness  
Guilt and pain.  
So busy and emotional, they  
Cry not for attention but instead so that they'll  
Finally be able to rest.


	11. Just Plum

**Just Plum**

Choking smoothly with a ribbon  
Double knot topped with a bow  
Cutting deep to bruise the skin  
As the breathing starts to slow

A pair of pretty, dulling orbs  
Staring blankly at the skies  
Love how porcelain skin attains a tinge  
To match those fading violet eyes.


	12. S is For

**S is for…**

Blood is such a pretty color  
Red is such a stupid name  
All my fans drove me to do this  
Them and all my stupid fame

But I'm losing blood and losing red  
And now all I can see is black  
It feels so good, this falling sensation  
Don't expect me to want to come back...


	13. The Beast Smells Sweet

**The Beast Smells Sweet**

Sitting or standing outside  
Which one I can't decide  
The seething wind whips by

And hits me with quavering leaves  
Torn vociferously from the trees  
I snatch the shreds and grieve

Icy marrow and tepid air  
Hair whips into eyes that stare  
At a sun fighting through gray to glare

Like it's my fault.  
Was that a drop?  
I feel my pounding heart stop

It hasn't started pouring  
The wind knows too by its snarling  
Like a beast I smell it coming

But

For my life I can't tell if I  
Am at the before or in the eye  
I let out a sigh

How long will this endure?


	14. The Painter and the Poet

**The Painter and the Poet**

Whoe'er you are, where e'er you are  
I plead that you would come to me  
You beauty is a beacon afar  
My guide in this so tempest sea.

Not face but beauty of heart and hands  
That create more beauty for the world to see  
So come, who e'er and where e'er you are  
Come, and let our happiness be.

A/N: This one takes a little explaining;

I had a dream about a poor farmboy who paints the wilderness scenes around him and sells them in town for just enough money to buy more art supplies. Besides the obvious ones like paint and canvas, one of these supplies is a series of poetry books whose author he falls in love with through his poems. He reads them before he paints in order to create the mood of his paintings.

However, even though the farmboy only sells paintings in his little town, a traveling merchant buys one and then resells it for a large sum of money in a big city to a self-made rich man who writes truly inspiring poetry for a living. The man then falls in love with the painter through his art, and on the back he finds to his amazement that the painting is dedicated to himself, the farmboy having a habit of tributing all of his works to the author of his source of tonal inspiration. The poet then writes a poem published in his next book dedicated to his little love, begging him for a chance to meet.

(In the dream, this was Ryou the painter and Bakura the poet from Yu-Gi-Oh!, lol.)


	15. Orange

**ORANGE**

If that feeling were a shade  
Such a good thing God made  
Sense the heat  
Feel the flush  
Bask in the daze  
Warm fuzzy haze

Lazy Sunday at ten  
Home from church when  
Outside for the paper  
A slight breeze  
Just enough to stir the air  
Tickle cheeks with strands of hair

Enhances the heat  
Feel the heart beat  
Nature is at one  
Lie back in the grass  
Gaze up at blue skies  
Close your eyes

Forgetful shade  
Boundaries fade  
Blurred conscious  
The color of dreams  
Gentle tone  
Feel with a moan

That color that glows  
Peaceful feel and breathing slows  
Suddenly shade  
A cloud's unwelcome chill  
Changes the shade to blue  
The complimentary hue

Come back to your senses  
Like work and expenses  
Useless things  
Take away the moment  
Then the breeze blows  
Cloud is away and heat again flows

Thick and surrounding  
Hear a wind chime sounding  
Mid-morning sound  
Tinkling sigh says  
Why not stay?  
You have all day anyway


End file.
